


Stars

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage Jo and Ash take the truck out to an empty field and go star-gazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Jo lay back on the hood of her truck, folding her arms behind her head to prop herself up. The air was warm and humid for this time of night; usually after 8 it started to cool down. Not tonight though. She heard the clinking of a beer bottle, the tell tale sign that Ash had finished his drink. Jo looked up.

"Come up here with me," she pulled one of her arms from behind her head and patted the spot next to her on the hood.

He grinned a half-smile and hoisted himself up. The metal beneath them shifted and made a sound, but Ash straightened himself out so it wouldn't get warped.

"Don't fall off, dumbass," Jo giggled, tugging at his sleeveless shirt.

"I ain't gonna fall," Ash shook his head and stuck his tongue out at her. She raised an eyebrow in return.

Jo exhaled heavily and relaxed, tipping her head up to look at the night sky above them. Out in the middle of the field where there were no trees or buildings, they could truly see how vast it was. Ash lay back as well, copying her hand position as he looked up.

"You can see the stars perfectly," he said softly.

Jo nodded, remaining silent as she let her gaze wander the sky.

Ash turned his head and looked over at her. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"The stars."

"Yeah?" he scooted a little closer, his hip touching her side in the slightest bit.

"Mhm," she didn't seem to mind, in fact, Jo turned a little and tucked herself under Ash's arm, laying her head on his chest. He smiled and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Do you believe in Heaven, Miles?"

He chucked a little, shrugging. "Not really, no. Do you?"

"I don't know. I used to think my dad was up there or something. You know, like he was looking down at me?"

Jo pulled herself closer as Ash continued to play with wild strands of her blonde hair.

"You still believe that?"

"I...I don't know, honestly. I want to. But with everything that's happened since...I just don't know."

"I think it's okay to believe," Ash kissed the top of her head. "Maybe some day I'll get proven wrong."

Jo laughed, circling her finger over the letters on his _Evil Dead_ t-shirt. "You're never wrong, Miles."

"Maybe this time I will be," Ash smirked and brought his hand to her face, leaning down a little to place a kiss at her lips.

Jo closed her eyes, curling up against him. She kissed back, parting her lips slowly. When she pulled away, Ash smiled up at her, nuzzling her nose.

"We got a blanket in the back, right?" Ash murmured against her skin.

"I wanna stay here. Under the stars."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"What's that?" Jo asked, turning her head quickly to look straight up.

"Looks like a shooting star," Ash lifted his hand from Jo's shoulder to point towards the bright light flying against the dark background of the sky.

"Oh my god, Miles, we have to make a wish!" she smacked his chest gently, sitting upright on the truck.

Ash shook his head, grinning. He leaned forward to set his chin on Jo's shoulder and spoke quietly in her ear. "I don't have to. I already got everything I could ask for right here."

She turned to face him, beaming widely. "Shut up, you're gonna make me cry, asshole."

Jo pressed her lips to his and pushed him back against the windshield, crawling up on top of him and laying flat.

"What do you think you're–"

"Shhh," Jo giggled. "We still have an hour before mom expects us back home."

Ash cocked an eyebrow, his hands slipping down to her waist. "And what did you have in mind?"

Jo bit her bottom lip, "Well there's one of you and one of me, you do the math, genius boy."


End file.
